


i'm needy (for you, babe)

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ever since he got his hair cut, Cam’s been weaker than usual when it comes to Chris. His resolve is pretty much non-existent. Any moment that appears to touch Chris is taken. Cam just can’t keep his hands to himself; and to think that he prided himself on being the more controlled one.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s got a hand under Chris’ shirt, fingers tracing lightly over his abs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Babe, pay attention to me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm needy (for you, babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Aay. Wrote this for an anon that sent me a request for a fic from a smutty prompt list! The prompt for this was; _trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy”_. Pairing requested was Talbot/Kreider.

Ever since he got his hair cut, Cam’s been weaker than usual when it comes to Chris. His resolve is pretty much non-existent. Any moment that appears to touch Chris is taken. Cam just can’t keep his hands to himself; and to think that he prided himself on being the more controlled one.

He’s got a hand under Chris’ shirt, fingers tracing lightly over his abs.

"Babe, pay attention to me."

Chris just snorts and looks completely undettered by Cam’s hand on his skin.

"I’m watching the game, Cam. Come on."

Cam lets out a low whine — fuck, when did he become so _needy_? — and attaches his mouth to the side of Chris’ neck, teeth dragging lightly over flesh.

“ _Please_. I just want to feel you.”

The only result is Chris snorting again, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up on the television.

It doesn’t stop Cam from trying more. He presses a line of kisses along Chris’ neck, alternating between keeping them light and biting, his hand moving along Chris’ stomach the entire time. He keeps everything light, keeps it soft until his lips reach just below Chris’ ear and then he _bites_ down hard.

The action earns him a hitched breath; no protests, Chris isn’t pushing him away. 

Cam grins and does it again, this time digging his fingernails against the softness of Chris’ hip.

There’s a gasp and the smallest of tremors spreads down Chris’ body.

Cam knows he’s going to win this. He knows that he’s going to get what he wants.

Working his hand down to the top of Chris’ shorts, Cam just fiddles with the fabric while kissing down Chris’ neck again. He nuzzles it here and there before placing more kisses along it and breathes out, “Do you want me to stop?”

Chris manages a breathy, “no”.

That’s all Cam needs to hear.

He moves from the couch, dropping down to kneel between Chris’ legs and pulls his shorts down, letting out a soft groan because, _yes_ , Chris didn’t put boxers on that morning.

Cam smiles up at Chris before leaning in, sucking at the tip of Chris’ dick and makes a humming sound. He’s just so happy to get this, to get what he’s been craving. He works his tongue over the head, lapping at it a few times before Chris makes an impatient noise and rocks his hips up.

Laughing, Cam squeezes his thighs before taking Chris’ dick fully into his mouth; jaw relaxed, cheeks hollowed, eyes open and peering up to take in Chris’ expression.

Fuck, he’s so gorgeous like this. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, a look of wonder on his face as he watches Cam. It makes Cam want to put on a show, to let Chris see just how much he wants this, how much he loves this.

Moaning softly, Cam takes Chris into his mouth as far as he can, nearly taking him all the way in before his gag reflex starts to kick in. He pushes past it though, blocks it out and makes himself take _all_ of Chris until the head of his dick is hitting the back of Cam’s throat. He moans loudly then, fingers gripping tightly to Chris’ hips and the noise that falls from Chris’ lips is so worth the tears poking at Cam’s eyes now.

Cam wants to hear Chris make that sound over and over.

So he keeps pushing himself, keeps taking Chris’ cock all the way and moaning around it and Chris keeps making that noise, growing louder every time, until it becomes too much and Chris is pulling at Cam’s hair, urging him to pull off.

"Baby, Cam, fuck, baby, I’m so close. Wanna come on your face. Fuck."

Cam whimpers at the loss of Chris’ dick in his mouth but takes the chance to breathe again. He looks up at Chris, knowing that his lips must be slick and swollen. He wraps a hand around Chris’ dick, stroking him fast.

"Do it. Come on. Paint my face. Mark me."

That’s all it takes.

Chris comes with a strangled cry, hips arching up off the couch and Cam smiles, closing his eyes and leans in, letting Chris’ come wash over his face. He keeps stroking Chris until there’s a whimpering sound of protest. Opening his eyes, Cam grins up at Chris and lets go of his softening dick.

Chris looks just a little dumbfounded before grabbing at Cam’s shoulders and yanks him up off the floor onto his lap and kisses him roughly. Cam moans loudly into it, bracing his hands against Chris’ shoulder.

"Fuck, Cam. You’re so fucking hot. You’re so fucking goddamn _hot_.”

Chris manages to work a hand inside Cam’s shorts and it only takes a few rough strokes of his cock to make Cam come with a shout, biting at Chris’ lips.

They stay pressed against each other, breathing heavily until Cam slides off Chris’ lap onto the couch.

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Chris grins, leaning over to lick a drop of his own come off Cam’s cheek.

"Let’s go get you cleaned up, hm?"

Cam smiles, nipping at Chris’ lips, teasingly.

"What about the game?"

"I think I can spend my time doing something _a lot_ better than watching football.”

Cam just laughs and kisses Chris again before getting up and heading for the shower.

"Bet you can’t make me come again with just your hand."

Chris quickly follows, grabbing Cam by the hips from behind and nips at his neck.

"No, I bet I only have to use my tongue."

Cam shivers.

This would be an eventful shower to remember.


End file.
